Charmed as One
by Belektra
Summary: The family that was adored and loved by many is back. After losing his only son Chris Halliwell locked the Book of Shadows in the trunk where Phoebe first found it. He left the demon fighting to Waytt. Now after sixteen years he discovers he has granddughters that Mathew left behind. Three as Gramps and Paige found out. A second generation of Charmed Ones? Underworld get ready.


**Author's note:**

_**Hi, Avid Fans and readers:**_

_**I just love this series to bad it ended at season 8. Hope you enjoy my entended sequence. Please leave review. 3 reveiws and below not good 4 and above To be continue... Thanks.**_

**My version of The start of Season 9**

* * *

_**Charmed As One**_

Chris stood in the attic staring at the photos, Piper was so beautiful. "I miss you mom" he thought. Then the doorbell rang. Who could it be? Paige appeared in a ray of light. "Chris, she said you have company". She had a funny look on her face.

"Well, it would be nice for a change wonder why Waytt came."

"It's not Waytt", Paige said as a matter of fact. "Spoiler, who is it? Any of the neighbors kids?"

"Nope, see you downstairs" She was still the same as I remembered her, beautiful and young like mom once was. In an instant she was gone.

I opened the door … there was a girl about sixteen with three suite cases one in her hand.

"Are you Chris Halliwell? Hi, grandpa I'm Mary Ann Halliwell son of Mathew Halliwell." She didn't wait for an answer but stepped right in.

After an hour Mary Ann came gliding down the stairs, admiring the beautiful view of the house. Wow, I never knew antique houses could be so fascinating. To think it has been standing here for generations with unusual stories and the history that came along with it. When all of a sudden the chandelier caught her attention...

"Gramps, where's my room? Dad said you'll know I'm your granddaughter on my 16th birthday. Do you like the picture of Dad and me? He says I have Grandma Paiges' smile, is there a picture of her?"

"Yes, and no Paige are pulling one on me again? I get your probably laughing at me right? Come on shift out of it." I crossed my arm and waited. Mary Ann just shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave. I got a tap on the shoulder.

"What was that about Grandpa Chris?" It was Paige.

"I thought…. never mind." So it wasn't Aunt Paige.

"She does kinda remind me of myself. Ha! I didn't know Mathew had a daughter."

Roaming around in the kitchen how organized! It was complete with everything you needed in a kitchen to whip up a good recipe. At the other end there was a door, she went closer... what kind of ingredients were those!? Real herbs, dried, fresh even persevered none existent plants!

"Hey, have a drink! For someone living alone there are lots of food in this refrigerator."

"I know and lots of neat ingredients."

"Who are you talking to, I see you even inherited your Great grand Aunts powers" Chris was surprised. "Then you are the first born?"

Mary Ann was surprised to be caught floating the glass to the sink. Why wasn't grandpa surprised? Well he did say grandma Paige was the same." Powers hahaha you make it sound like something supernatural gramps. It's just telekinesis!"

"You seem pretty much in control of your powers."

"I had it since birth and Dad taught me how to control it. He didn't have it so I thought I was a freak"

"Is that what he told you? Mathew wasn't a believer that he was a witch since he didn't have any powers in him which was strange. It skipped him some how. I guess he took after his mother who was a witch without power. How was I going to explain her true identity. I felt a presence as if someone passed by.

"Ann! That was fast how did you get there... did you...

"Gramps, you were staring out the window, I guess you didn't notice I moved. She gave me a sweet hug. So your gramps who saved the future from bad gramps Waytt."

Strange she seemed.. her dress it's peach I thought she was wearing orange or did it just look lighter? Ann put her arms around me.

"Where's my room gramps, do you believe I'm your granddaughter?"

"Of course not a doubt your just like your great grandma Phoebe... I mean..."

" I love it! It's beautiful. Gramps Chris is there really a Book of Shadows?"

Mary Claire

"Chris! Waytt appeared from no where.

"Waytt, you're here?! Why? When? "

"Why didn't you tell me grandpapa! First there's Mathew now there is Mary Claire! Our grand daughter lucky you."

" Yeah, wait who? It's Mary Ann. She is in Phoebes' room. She just arrived from overseas from her mother's place."

"Hi, uh can I call you Uncle Waytt? You don't look like a grandfather. Gramps chris you look soooo like Dad... I miss him can I call you Dad instead? Mary Ann seem to plead.

"Sure Mary Ann..."Sure Mary Claire... Chris and Waytt blurted out.

"Oh, Is Claire here? Down stairs? Come on Uncle... Dad I'm hungry.

"Confused you have two daughters? Waytt had a grin on his face. As we entered the living room. There standing at the window was... a sixteen year old girl looking exactly like the one between Waytt and me. "Wow, identical twins!

The two girls stood beside each other like mirror images. Waytt was grinning from ear to ear. "You're full of surprises brother!" He started laughing.

" Dad there is Mary Belle, but she doesn't want to come".

"HA! A third Chris do you know what that means! No wonder Gramps was so excited about the Legacy...

" What Legacy? "

" I told you Ann we're witches very powerful and magical ones."

"They're not real Claire stop it!" The furnitures started to rise... there goes Ann always going for scientific explanations. Well she and Dad never really believed in Merlin. Ann stormed out to get some air.

"Well, she certainly has a temper just like Uncle Waytt here," Chris winked at Claire. Waytt orbed out after Ann.

"Merlin? What was that all about? Melinda Warren is where it all came from... and I'm guessing you are the one who asked about The Book? interested.

"Yup, Belle has her own Book ...

" Wait ... what Belle does she...

"Yes, Gramps I mean Dad. Mary Belle looks like me and Ann ... but she's special."

It looked as if Claires' eye turn amber black for a split second or was I imaging it? "Claire, you're special, and Ann too. If I had know all these years... I would have followed Mathew happened so fast... I."

"NO, Belle was raised by Lola cause she was very special ... and she doesn't really like the Halliwells she even goes by a different name."

"Lola?"

"Moms', Gramps Lola means grandmother in our language. _Hay naku, guwapo talaga ni lolo_!" (Oh my, gramps is so handsome).

Before I could ask about the book... Claire was, gone? I didn't exactly see her ord or can the girls do that? What were their powers?Why was Mary Belle not with them? Why did Mathew not mention having kids? Funny the girls can see our true nature even as the world see us as old men. Chris stared at himself in the mirror.


End file.
